Feliz cumpleaños Hilary
by Midory
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo dice perfectamente, nota no es yaoi


Los personajes no me pertenecen solo hago esto como una distracción

Feliz cumpleaños Hilary

-Oh si muy feliz cumpleaños –masculle al verme al espejo soy guapa, me miro de todos los ángulos posibles –entonces porque no le gusto –pienso con decepción, mientras con mi mano izquierda procedo a cepillar mi lustroso cabello castaño –verán hoy cumplo 26 años, debería de estar feliz 26 años, un buen numero, he eso muchas cosas en mi vida y tengo una gran variedad de amigos, como por ejemplo los chicos han organizado una fiesta para mi en la casa de Tyson, se supone que es sorpresa, pero la verdad es que no son muy listos...

Me incline sobre mi tocador pues una libreta ha llamado mi atención, me alegre al verla

-Mi diario –pensé abriéndolo al azar, le hojee un poco, casi no había puesto nada en el, pero aun le guardaba porque la persona que me lo había dado era muy importante para mi...

Voltee las hojas sin mucho interés la mayoría de los escritos eran notas absurdas, comentarios tontos, letras de canciones, etc, pero una hoja llamo mi atención era de las pocas que estaban llenas, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mía atención si no más bien la fecha en la que se había escrito, hace cerca de 12 años

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy nuestro equipo ha ganado a Bega estoy feliz como nunca, por fin hemos vencido a ese maniaco los chicos no caben de alegría, me uno a su júbilo acompañándoles a celebrar en casa del líder del equipo, todos están encantados Tyson en particular me ha tomado en brazos y dio vueltas conmigo, sobra decir que me sentía en las nubes, los chicos nos miraban de una forma extraña, realmente no les prestamos mucha atención, y menos aun cuando Tyson me pidió que habláramos en privado, por supuesto accedí, salimos de la casa y caminamos y poco y empezó a decir lo agradecido que estaba conmigo por estar a su lado, me confió que había sido muy importante para el, y después me pidió algo, que estoy segura que nunca olvidare... QUE TOMARA EL LUGAR DE KENNY EN EL EQUIPO, no puedo creerlo estoy segura que noto mi cara de decepción pues me empezó a explicar su decisión, me dijo que Kenny había decidido irse al equipo de Estados Unidos junto a Emily, puesto habían empezado una relación hace poco, y por lo tanto necesitaba a alguien que lo supliera, me dijo que Kenny le había dicho que me había enseñado un poco de ingeniería y que yo podría ser la más adecuada para suplantarle, no me atreví a contrariarlo, accedí, aunque creo que el sigue siendo un idiota...

Cerré el diario casi con violencia, ya había olvidado el diario y que lo que había escrito en el, pero no mi charla, gracias a ella cambio toda mi vida, ya que decidí estudiar ingeniería, soy inteligente y entrar a la carrera no fue realmente difícil para mi, aunque si era un poco incomodo ser la única mujer en la mayoría de las clases, pero eso no me importo, quería ser la mejor para ayudar a Tyson y a mis amigos con sus beys, los chicos siempre me animaban, todos excepto uno, el que más me importaba nunca lo hizo...

La verdad era que antes me molestaba pero ya no, con el tiempo empezamos una relación extraña nada físico, yo arreglaba y mejoraba sus beys y el me lo agradaría con algún regalo, nada romántico siempre cosas que me resultaban útiles, herramientas o programas que necesitaba, lo que realmente le agradecía era que nunca se apartaba de mi aun cuando terminara a media noche, el estaba conmigo sirviendo café y sacándome platica, realmente se lo agradezco, pero llega un momento en que una chica necesita algo más, algún contacto, una mirada, un algo, lo más cercano que hemos estado fue en el cumpleaños de Kai el año pasado tropecé y por accidente cai en sus piernas todos se burlaron Tyson se puso todo rojo y casi me tumba al piso...

Ahora que lo pienso si es un completo idiota...

-Hilary, ¿estas lista?

-Llamaron a mi puerta, me sirvió me saco de mis pensamientos, tome el diario y lo metí en una bolsa de saco

-Si Mariah pasa –la joven chica pelirrosa paso, la mire por el reflejo del espejo y sentí una pizca de celos, estaba preciosa, vestida con hermoso traje chino color rosa claro, su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta y para finalizar el cuadro perfecto, su vientre abultado, ahí estaba Mariah radiante de felicidad con sus 8 meses de embarazo, quien era el padre, sobra decir que el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada, el ahora líder de los Whitetigers, me sonreí a pesar de mi envidia

-Vamos Hil, todos te están esperando allá abajo

-Si para mi fiesta sorpresa –me sonreí, Mariah se encogió en hombros

-Hombres, son unos inútiles para todo

-No digas eso Mariah, solo nuestros amigos son los idiotas

-En eso tiene razón

-Mariah –escucho de una tercera voz –¡Como te tardas!

-Mariam –la joven muchacha peliazul se acechaba, al igual que Mariah el tiempo no había pasado en balde, estaba hermosa con su clásica cola de cabello, su ropa tipica, un poco más atrevida, le quedba bien y un ligerísimo maquillaje perfeccionaba su rostro

-Los chicos están desesperados –dijo ella poniendo las manos en sus caderas

-Ya vamos, son unos desesperados –me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y salí acompañada de las dos chicas, mis dos amigas.

Desde lo de bega, Mariah decidió quedarse en la ciudad junto con Rey, me agradaba, ya que antes me hacia un poco de falta la compañía femenina, pronto ella se convirtió en mi confidente y mi mejor amiga, al poco tiempo llego Mariam, dijo que quería saber que era lo que había pasado con Bega, pero yo se la verdad volvió por cierto rubio, compañero nuestro del cual nunca se había podido olvidar, no paso mucho tiempo para que nos hiciéramos buenas e inseparables amigas.

Al principio vivíamos juntas todas en un departamento cerca de la casa de Tyson pero, hace como 2 años Mariah nos abandono y opto por volverse una dulce ama de casa con su ahora esposo Rey, por lo que de momento solo vivimos Mariam y yo ahí, pero estoy segura que Max no tardara mucho en hacerle la gran pregunta, después de 8 años de novios suponemos que tarde o temprano van a terminar juntos.

Bajamos juntas entrado al dojo de la casa del anfitrión ahí estaban todos que me recibieron con un gran "SORPRESA", fingí asombro y procedí a saludar a mis querido amigos, me dirigí a la persona que estaba más cerca de mi, Kenny, me sonreí al verlo acompañado de Emily, sabia que se había casado apenas habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y ahora tenían una hermosa niña pelirroja que todavía tenia que ser cargada en brazos, me dieron un fuerte abrazo un felicidades y procedí a acércame hacia el siguiente par de invitados

-Kai

-Feliz cumpleaños Hilary –me abrazo con gentileza y luego me puse a examinarlo, estaba muy atractivo, alto, aun conservaba esas extrañas marcas en su cara que no combinaban nada con su ropa, ya que vestía un poco más formal, recordé que hace poco había recibido la presidencia de la empresa de su abuelo, el no parecía muy feliz pero no se podía negar, mire a su lado una chica preciosa le acompañaba le reconocí y le salude después del abrazo de cumpleaños

-Cath ¿vienen juntos?

-Así es –dijo ella sacudiendo su larga cabellera oscura, era muy guapa y un tanto arrogante, pero de buen corazón me alegre por ellos, ya que conocía de sobra a la chica, en ese mismo cuarto se habían conocido tiempo atrás, ya que ella era un entrenadora de Beyblades, al igual que todos los presentes, sabia que eran una pareja perfecta...

Rey apareció junto al junto a su esposa le tomaba de la cintura

-Feliz día –dijo con el usual abrazo mientras Mariah se veía sumamente feliz a su lado, la chica gata me abrazo con euforia y decía con gran alegría

-MUCHOS DIAS MAS DE ESTOS HIL

Me alegre al verla tan feliz, a ella siempre le habían gustado las fiestas y aunque el octavo mes de embarazo podía ser un tanto incomodo ella por nada del mundo se iba a perderse mi cumpleaños, Ray parecía no caber de la alegría, lo comprendo perfectamente, estaba muy emocionado por el nacimiento de su futuro retoño, al igual que Kai también entrenaba en sus ratos libres pero me aseguro que cuando naciera su hijo o hija se tomaría un tiempo para la familia

Sentí como alguien me tomaba por la espalda, no era necesario voltear la cara le reconocí perfectamente, solo el podía ser tan tierno

-Max

-Un muy feliz cumpleaños Hil –dijo el con alegría me beso en una mejilla, y luego se separo de mi y yo pude míralo bien, estaba mucho más alto que cualquiera de los chicos, y muy atractivo, todos de hecho lo estaban, Mariam también me abrazo con mucha efusividad para luego pasar junto a mi para poder colocarse a un lado de su novio que le paso un brazo por los hombros, se besaron dulcemente y dijo

-No crees que hoy se ve muy bien, mi osito de peluche –me alegré y accedí con la cabeza, vi como nuevamente se besaban me sentí algo incomoda y trate de alejarme pero pronto me detuve al chocar con alguien

-Tyson –dije con voz suave, y por fin el abrazo que realmente estaba esperando llego

-Feliz cumple, Hil –me dijo al oído con delicadeza, me estremecí al oírle

-Gracias –conteste sintiendo con decepción como se separaba de mi, le mire a los ojos, era el que menos había cambiado, lo que si es que ya era mucho más alto y menos flacucho que antes

-Te ves bien –me dijo, juraría que se sonrojo un poquito, no me sorprendí, ya que generalmente vestía con ropa holgada y cómoda para trabajar, pero ahora en cambio portaba un encantador vestido rojo de abiertas con un gran escote, había tenido un poco de frió y me coloque un saco pero no se me veía nada mal

-Igual tu –conteste al verlo tan atractivo, pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa de seda negra, sentí la cara caliente, y lo único que hice fue alborotarme el pelo con una mano y me di media vuelta, no me atreví a voltear atrás estaba segura que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

La fiesta transcurrió normalmente como son todas las fiesta, comida, regalos, música, todo normal, escuche a Mariah reír un poco comento algo sobre un juego no le preste mucha atención solo escuche algunas palabras algo entrecortadas algo de un armario, me encogí en hombros, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me jalo de un brazo, era Mariam me metió en un pequeño armario, me enfurecí y no fue hasta entonces que choque contra alguien que comprendí que no estaba solo a mi lado estaba el chico de mis sueños Tyson

-¡QUE TE PASA ESTA LOCA!

-¡SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!-gritamos al unísono solo escuchábamos risas al otro lado, escuchamos a Rey decir:

-Es solo un juego no se alteren

-¡QUE!

-Los dejaremos salir en una media hora, no se alarmen

-¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE MATO!

-No desperdicien el tiempo, los dejaremos solos –seguimos gritando un rato hasta que escuchamos que se alejaban y luego cerrar la puerta, suspire con decepción

-No puede ser –me dije al ver a Tyson aun luchando por abrir la puerta, me senté en el piso y luego no oí nada mas que un "click" Tyson había prendido la luz del armario, se sentó frente a mi, se ruborizo un poco

-Creo que debemos de esperar

-Es la única opción –me encogí lo más que pude el armario era muy pequeño, por un momento evitamos vernos, hasta que lo escuche decir

-¿Hil?

-¿Dime?

-Nunca te lo he dicho pero creo que eres una excelente reparadora de beys

-Gracias Tyson

_-Nuevamente saliéndose por la tangente -pensé _

-Nunca he visto a alguien más rápida que tu

-Si

-Eres muy buena

-Gracias

-¿Hil?

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Tienes una araña en la cabeza!

-¿QUÉ? QUITAMELA QUITAMELA –Sobra decir que tengo aracnofobia, me puse de pie de un salto sacudí la cabeza con violencia, choque contra el, oí un "paf" luego me di cuenta que le había pegado en la nariz por accidente, la araña cayo de mi cabeza y salió por debajo de la puerta, vi a Tyson en el piso con la nariz roja debido al golpe, me sentí muy apenada me incline frente a el

-Lo siento –me creí una boba

-No importa

-¿Te duele? –pregunte tocando su nariz con suavidad una lagrimita brillo en sus ojos

-No mucho –no dije pues solo entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de la perfecta situación en la que nos encontrábamos, al inclinarme con tanta rapidez no me fije que estaba entre sus piernas resbalando por ellas, sobra decir que el rubor nuevamente se hizo presente, sin embargo no me incomodo, pero al parecer al el si, porque de inmediato el me separo, como siempre me alejo de el

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hilary, yo...

-Otra vez lo haces

-...no te entiendo

-Otra vez te alejas de mi

-¿Qué dices?

-Bien he de decir que no lo entiendo

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me explicas?

-¿Explicarte que?

-El porque te alejas de mi

-Hil...

-Yo se que... no soy tan bonita y... eso... pero creo... que...

-Hil

-¿Es por eso que no te gusto?

-¿De donde sacas eso?

-¿No lo es?

-No, claro que no

-Entonces dime que es

-Yo...

-No te quedes callado

-Yo...

-Tyson...

-Yo...

-Maldición Tyson –me incline frente a el le obligue a que me mirara a los ojos ya que se negaba a hacerlo fue entonces cuando lo dijo

-Me gustas –mascullo

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas –dijo el con voz un poco mas audible, no me miro directamente a los ojos se veía nervioso se rasco la cabeza miro al piso y luego me miro a mi, se veía temeroso como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto

-¿Por qué nunca me l dijiste?

-Supuse que...

-¿Qué?

-Pues que yo no te gustaba

-¿Por qué pensabas eso?

-Vamos Hil eres preciosa y...

Me reí un poco sentí mariposas en el estomago y dije sin poderlo creer

-¿Lo crees?

-Siempre lo he creído –dijo el su sonrojo había disminuido, solté una boba risa nerviosa, Tyson trago saliva, sentí que toco una de mis mejillas, se inclino un poco y entonces paso lo que había soñado... me beso... desconozco si el era un experto en ello lo que si se es que me gusto demasiado, ya que no nos separamos inmediatamente, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, solo escuchamos una risitas de triunfo, solo así fue cuando nos separamos...

No supimos cuando termino la fiesta solo nos despedimos de los muchachos, despedir por decir un algo, ya que eran tan tarde que todos se iban a quedar en las habitaciones de huéspedes, todos incluyéndome a mi, Tyson me acompaño al cuarto en donde me había arreglado en la tarde, sentí como temblaba un poco, también a el lo vi nervioso, sabia que era lo que estaba pensando pues yo había pensado lo mismo todo ese tiempo

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Si claro –cerré la puerta y le puse seguro no quería que nadie nos molestara, apenas la cerré Tyson me abrazo por primera vez de una forma muy diferente, fue la forma en la que se abrazan dos amantes...

Sentí su respiración sobre mi cuello se me puso la piel de gallina y nuevamente comenzamos con los besos, la cama fue usada por alguien más que yo, a pesar de ser muy pequeña no nos importo, me sonreí al sentir sus manos tibias recorriéndome y sus besos cálidos por mi cuerpo, no fue algo como las películas lleno de gemidos y expresiones exageradas tampoco hubo movimientos extraños, solo amor, verdadero amor, lo único que estuvo presente, fue la timidez con la con nos observamos al separar nuestros cuerpos, las palabras que nos dijimos al abrazarnos, la calidez que desprendían nuestros cuerpos, las sonrisas sinceras que nos dedicamos, suspire ligeramente al tiempo que recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho, respirando el dulce olor de su cabello, entrelace mis piernas con las suyas, el me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda y como un ultimo gesto de amor de esa noche me dijo un:

-Te amo, Hil-

No se a que hora me levante la mañana siguiente lo que si sabia es que había sido la mejor noche de mi vid, Tyson ya se estaba levantando apenas parecía haberlo hecho ya que parecía que buscaba su ropa

-Buenos días –le dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Hil, pensé que estabas dormida

-Lo estaba

Tyson se inclino beso mis labios

-Bajare a tomar el desayuno

-Enseguida te acompaño –conteste el se inclino hacia el piso como si hubiera visto algo

-¿Hey que es esto?

-Ah mi diario

-¿Todavía lo conservas?

-Claro

-A penas puedo creerlo te lo regale en tu cumpleaños hace

-12 años

-Eres muy sentimental –me dijo besándome nuevamente salió de la habitación completamente arreglado y yo salí después de el a los pocos minutos, al llegar a la cocina todos estaban ahí me sorprendí de que se hubieran levantado temprano, pero más me sorprendí al verlos que nos miraban de forma sospechosa, deduje que todos sabían lo que había ocurrido, nuevamente me revolví el pelo, era mi arma para cuando estoy nerviosa, fue entonces sentí que Tyson me tomo de la cintura y dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Chicos quisiera presentarles a mi novia Hilary-la sala estallo en vitorees yo no daba crédito a lo que acabada de escuchar Tyson me lo comprobó besándome en la los labios y luego en una mejilla escuche a los demás burlarse de nosotros pero poco me importo, sentí como me cargo en brazos haciéndome pensar que estaba entre las nubes como hace 12 años, me carcajeé entre sus brazos pensando que sin duda ese había sido mi mejor cumpleaños.


End file.
